


In his last moments . . . {Heisuke Toudou's Death}

by theshadowofjunes



Category: Hakuouki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshadowofjunes/pseuds/theshadowofjunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Hakuouki Anime / Otome game.<br/>* THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE ANIME, AND FROM HIJIKATA'S ROUTE IN THE GAME *</p><p>Based from Episode 8 of the Second season of Hakuouki; this is my dipiction of Heisuke's true feelings as he lay dying.<br/>Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his last moments . . . {Heisuke Toudou's Death}

The battle seemed to go on forever. Clashing of steel rang through the cold, translucent air as the brunette tried his best to fight off the new Fury's built by Kodo. The bald man stood triumphant, a smile on his thin face. This looked like the end as he began to become surrounded with the creatures; almost finding himself swimming in them. They were too strong... But Heisuke was stronger. His warrior passion pushed through the crowd, crimson covering everything the dim light seemed to caress. His hair once brown, was now a snowed white; and his baby blue eyes were now stained with the very crimson he splattered.

To the bitter end, He would fight. Even if his legs should crumble, if his arms were to fade. Heisuke would stop at nothing to protect Chizuru. Her face still fresh in his mind, worry clouding her pale, fragile face only seemed to trouble him. Weighting heavily upon him. From the corner of his eye, Hijikata seemed to dance and twirl around his enemy's. Spilling their insides around, as though they were blossoms of a cherry tree; they all seemed to fall so slowly to him.

Heisuke's head seemed to pulsate. The pain slowly gaining on him. Just how long had the boy been a fury...By the moon and the sun, as many times and they in turn rose and fell... He'd forgotten how long ago he'd lost his humanity by his selfish resolve to live.

Had he regretted it...?

Not one bit. He couldn't have, with all the smiling people that he seemed to surround himself with. That night, that he drank the poison that would give him life; Heisuke's resolve for battle only seemed to grow stronger with each night of pain and suffering. That suffering, would be put toward saving, and protecting the woman he loved. The friends he cherished most out of anyone he'd ever known.

While buried in his thoughts...The clashing seemed to fade from his ears and into non-existence. Turning to his now Commander, he offered a small smile. His body was now at his limit, he and Sannan knew in turn, that tonight, both men would die at the cost of their foolish humanity.

Life was a sick, twisted dream ... But in turn, offered bliss, and adventure.

As though all life had been sucked from his body, Heisuke fell to the floor; his hands gripping themselves weakly. A voice screamed for him, but it only sounded distant. Opening still crimson eyes, his hand was bound by his Commanders...No, his friends. A faint smile on his face.

Heisuke had always been one to laugh in the face of death, but inside, he was screaming. He wanted to live. He wanted to see Sano and Shinpachi again...To go drinking...To go to town and see the lights, run around and just forget about everything, even if it was for a little while.

Perhaps, that was where his Humanity was. With the Shinsengumi.

"Was I...Useful, to the Shinsengumi...?"

He could only seem to muster up a small smile; if it were any wider, he might have started to cry. Hijikata only grimaced, his face inflicted with pain; even though there was no physical damage.

He too, knew that this was his fate. To lay like this and soon enough crumble to nothingness. Heisuke could see it well.

But he only smiled.

He was scared of nothing more, then dying here and now. He wanted to feel the sun on his face, he wanted to run... Be free... But he knew, all too well... Freedom comes with a price... Death. Chizuru soon walked over, placing her hands on his own. His hear tugged, and tears built in the boys crimson eyes.

Heisuke only laughed. It was a short, breathless, bitter, pitiful laugh...But even so, he was happy. Seeing the two together... Hijikata and Chizuru, only made him realize, that she was perfect for him. As much as it hurt, he only wished them happiness....

"Hey...Don't look at me like that.... Smile, like you always do....'Kay?"

Through her tears, she mustered up the most convincing smile she could; letting Heisuke shut his eyes, his voice was quiet, but honest.

"...That's better... Just like that...Chizuru..."

'I love you... And... I'm sorry...'

That day, there were many unspoken words. Heart filled regrets.... And death. But, there in the small boy, lay all of his lost Humanity. Seeing that he too, was human, no matter how much doubt drowned his mind. He would die, as a human. Not a monster, but as Heisuke Toudou of the Shinsengumi. Captain of the Eight division. With that...

How could there be any regret...?


End file.
